


This Knight

by orphan_account



Category: An Undone Fairy Tale - Ian Lendler & Whitney Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This knight isn't like the others</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ageorwizardry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageorwizardry/gifts).



Some knights have crests and surcoats, long pennants streaming in the wind, gorgeous in red and blue and gold. Some knights carry great shields that tell their story and their fathers' stories, or have their lady's sleeve trailing from the point of their lance.

Through sheer accident, this knight has a tutu, and to be quite frank he doesn't see why he shouldn't keep it. It does exactly the same job as the crests and the shields. It stops him getting killed by his own side. More than that: it makes them smile. It stops lots of people getting killed.


End file.
